Remember Me?
by livinhell
Summary: After the war, Edmund has changed. And Donald, his last time tormenter and bully, starts to think if he actually does remember the Edmund standing before him, offering his hand. NO SLASH


_**Based on the poem "Remember Me". **_

**_Disclaimer: Edmund is the love, but as much as I want to , I don't own him._**

_I am the boy who sought friendship;  
The boy you turned away._

Edmund remembered the feeling of rejection. Donald had laughed haughtily and said, mockery obvious in his tone, "Edmund, you are not cool. You are not fit to hang out with us!" Edmund remembered what it felt like to be despised, to have everyone laugh in your face. Edmund remembered how angry he'd been that he, _he_, unlike Peter, was a friendless, hopeless, joyless _loser_.

_  
I the boy who asked you  
If I too might play._

Edmund remembered crying his eyes out at the tiny little parlour at the back of the Pevensies' already tinier house. Why? Why had they said "NO!" yet again? Could he not run as fast, if not faster, the Donald himself? Why he would make a brilliant catcher! Edmund remembered shouting at Peter when he had found him in the parlour and asked if he was okay. Edmund remembered pushing Susan and Lucy away, of in the search for a new hiding place to cry what was left of his heart out.

_  
I the face at the window  
When your party was inside._

Edmund remembered how excited and exhilarated he had felt as he snuck out of his home. He was going to Donald's party, even if his parents had said No. No, no, no! He was sick and tired of that word. Tonight was his chance to be with the cool crowd, to leave behind days of sadness. Edmund remembered how dejected he felt as Donald slammed the door in his face. Edmund remembered how outraged he felt when his Mother had arrived and slapped him, shouting, "Why did you sneak out? Why are you so selfish!"

_  
I the lonely figure  
Who walked away and cried._

Edmund remembered going on his knees in front of Donald and begging him to let him eat with his group at break. "Please Donald! Please!" Edmund remembered the other boys throwing their food at him. Edmund remembered what it was like to have the whole school chanting "Go Away!" to him.

_  
I the one who hung around,  
A punchbag for your games._

Edmund remembered trying to hide the scars from his family when he arrived home. He had not wanted them to think him weak. Edmund remembered willingly allowing Donald to punch him, anything to make Donald accept him. Edmund remembered as Donald threw punch after punch, spilling more and more blood.

_  
Someone you could kick and beat,  
Someone to call names._

Edmund remembered the tone full of hatred, "why? Is Eddie-Wellie scared? No Daddy to help you, you bastard!" Edmund remembered as Donald ordered the guys to beat him up. Edmund remembered Peter coming to save the day, and how he had scolded Peter for doing so.

_  
But how strange is the change  
After time has hurried by,_

Edmund remembered coming out of Narnia. Edmund remembered the helplessness. Great, he was back. Back to the unjust treatment he had received. Back to his despair. Back to the one place he hated. Edmund remembered how he'd, after a night of endless unkingly tears, he had realized...He had changed, things had changed, and he was King Edmund the Just.

_  
Four years have passed since then,  
Now I'm not so quick to cry._

Edmund walked slowly and calmly into the school. The war was over and children were starting school again. He and Peter walked side by side, no longer him storming ahead in the front with Peter trying to catch up. Peter clapped his hand on Edmund's back supportingly, seeking comfort in giving comfort. Edmund smiled back, obviously the charming smile he developed in Narnia had stuck. Peter, being older, had to part and he watched as his older brother walked of to the other building. Edmund took a deep breath and walked into the one in front of him.

_  
I'm bigger and I'm stronger,  
I've grown a foot in height._

Edmund had changed, Donald decided. There was something about him. Edmund had undoubtedly changed over the summer. Physically _and_ emotionally. He had turned, gulp, handsome and it was hard to ignore the girls swooning over him as he walked past, an air of charm and nobleness trailing right after him. And he was no longer that stupid little kid who was terribly annoying and shy, no longer so desperate for friendship and no longer so dumb. Indeed, Edmund Pevensie, the one he used to torment, the one who iregardless always came running back to him, had changed. There was this incredible transformation. He behaved so justly, he had self-respect, almost like the complete opposite of the Edmund he knew. Donald shuddered.

_Suddenly I'M popular  
And YOU'RE left out the light._

Donald was at the back of the building, crying. He had tried. He really did. He tried to embarrass, to humiliate, and to destroy Edmund Pevensie. But he had failed. He wanted to bring back the old Edmund, the one that made him feel he was the best. But despair filled his soul when he realized, he wasn't, he never was. Since his coming back, Edmund was like a magnet. People flocked to him, wanting to at least be acknowledged by him. People actually liked him, respected him. Him! Edmund Randall Pevensie! Donald's cries became louder, but he didn't care. When he had taunted Edmund today, "I see you still are the same. As ridiculous as your poor excuse of a bloody brother!" Edmund had not blown up and lost himself, instead, Edmund had been frighteningly calm as he answered, "I see you still see fit to behave like that of a mongrel," those black orbs momentarily stunting him. Those simple words had had such an enormous response. Slowly but steadily, people began to clap, clap, clap until Donald had no choice but to run and hide his shame.

_  
I could, if I wanted,  
Be so unkind to you._

Edmund watched as Donald ran out of the room, and immediately remembered many a times that unfortunate soul had been him. He sighed, how he wish he could cheer just like everyone else would. For a moment the old Edmund returns, but he is swiftly killed by King Edmund. Edmund trudges out to find Donald.

_  
I would only have to say  
And the other boys would do._

Edmund stares at the messy heap on the floor, Donald. When had the role reversal come into play? He did not know.

_  
But the memory of my pain  
Holds back the revenge I'd planned_

Edmund thinks back to what Aslan had once said to him. "Fear not, Just King, of what others might think of you. Instead, fear what you'll think of you." Edmund had understood it then, it meant that he was to be just, no matter to whom. To not fear the wrath of people he punished, but fear his conscience. Edmund understood it now; it meant that he had to do what he would be proud of himself of later on.

_  
And instead I feel much stronger  
By offering you my hand._

"Remember me?" Edmund said, offering his hand to Donald, helping him up. Donald stared up at him, obviously embarrassed about the tear tracks that graced his face. Donald took it; he then summed up the courage to look at Edmund in the eyes.

"I don't remember you."

**A/n: There, I thought it was kinda bad, but I had fun anyway. :D Once again, R&R. Oh yeah, did you guys understand what Donald meant by "I don't remember you."? It means that the NOW Edmund was different from the LAST TIME edmund and therefore, Donald did not know him.**


End file.
